Geolocation technology has been generally available to consumers for several years. Global Positioning System (GPS) devices are commonly built into automobiles, and are readily available as portable devices. As a result, a user may now easily find his current location when in a vehicle or when walking, and can navigate through a city or across a continent using this technology. The user is presented with electronic maps, and can be given point-to-point directions upon request.
In other situations, however, a user may require navigational assistance on a more local level. In particular, some buildings and other structures can have complicated layouts, such that navigating such a building or structure can be difficult. Shopping malls may cover several acres, for example, and may have multiple wings and several floors. Airports may resemble small cities, and have numerous terminals, waiting areas, and baggage claim facilities. Subway stations may have several train platforms that may be located on any of several levels.
In these situations, the value of current GPS technology is limited. Most notably, the signaling that is used in GPS systems is generally unable to penetrate dense building materials, such as the concrete, metal, and other materials that may be used in the walls and roofs of a building. As a result, traditional GPS is generally unable to assist a user in navigation of indoor facilities such as those mentioned above.
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.